La luz de tu mirada, el aroma en tu piel
by DaniCaraDeGato
Summary: Luego de la gran guerra ninja todo vuelve a la normalidad. O al menos eso es lo que creía Naruto.
1. Refrescante

_Hola a todos! Primero que nada gracias por parar a leer este fanfic, estoy muy emocionada con él, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía uno. _

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto _

1.- Refrescante

La gran guerra por fin había terminado, y por el momento la paz reinaba en Konoha. Todo había vuelto a funcionar de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes. Los niños iban a la escuela, los ninjas salían a cumplir misiones y la gente común se preocupaba de los quehaceres de la vida diaria.

Pero a pesar de que todo parecía ser igual que antes bajo el siempre azul y despejado cielo de la aldea, había algo que había cambiado.

Naruto se encontraba acostado de espaldas en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación distraídamente. Y eso es lo que había estado haciendo por una hora más o menos, tampoco es que tuviera nada específico que hacer ese día. Pero había algo que lo había estado molestando desde hacía un tiempo. Y no es que el tema le molestara, es que él mismo se sentía como un tonto y eso lo molestaba. Era, como lo diría su buen amigo Shikamaru, algo problemático. Y se trataba sobre Hinata y su confesión.

El tema ya le hacía sentir algo raro, pues de alguna forma sentía que le creaba muchos problemas que tenía que resolver, pero cuando se ponía a pensar sobre ello, no había nada que resolver en realidad. Estaba todo en su mente.

Primero que nada se sentía un tonto porque se había olvidado completamente de ello. Con todos los trámites que hubo que hacer después de vencer a Madara y a Obito no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, pero ya había pasado un mes desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y lo único en lo que él pensó fue en entrenar, comer ramen, salir a misiones, molestar a Tsunade, hacer estupideces con Konohamaru y otro tipo de cosas, la mayoría de ellas en compañía de Sasuke y Sakura, principalmente, pues ellos ocupaban el centro de su mente después de todo lo acontecido.

¡Y es que se sentía tan estúpido! ¿¡Cómo se le había podido olvidar Hinata?!

No es como si ella estuviera esperando su respuesta o se sintiera en deuda con ella de alguna forma. Es solo que para él de alguna forma, de un día para otro, se volvió algo importante.

Y eso fue el día anterior. Estaba acompañando a Sakura al mercado a comprar algunas cosas que ella necesitaba para una cena especial para Sasuke o algo así, cuando su mirada se cruza con unos ojos blancos que conocía muy bien.

-¡Hinata!-La llamó sin pensar, sonriendo como usualmente lo hace, pero luego de un segundo recordó todo lo que habían compartido en la gran batalla. Y ahora que pensaba sobre ello no sabe cómo nunca hablaron sobre el tema, pues él sentía que eran muy buenos amigos, por todas las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos. Quizá era que nunca se había dado la ocasión, o quizá él era un idiota insensible y debió a acercarse a hablarle a ella, o ella pensaba que no debía molestarlo con cosas así…

-Naruto…-Hinata sonrió levemente al verlo en compañía de su hermosa amiga.-… Sakura, hola…

-¡Qué tal, Hinata! ¿Haciendo las compras?-La saludó amigablemente la pelirrosa.

Sakura y Hinata comenzaron una pequeña conversación mientras Naruto se quedaba pensativo mirando a la ojiblanca. Se dio cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que no la veía con ropa normal, y pensó que se veía linda, con esa blusa blanca y esa falda celeste. Era… refrescante.

-Y tú… N-naruto… ¿Cómo estás?-Naruto reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, y se dio cuenta que Hinata se había sonrojado igual que siempre, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-¡Muy bien! He estado entrenando con Sasuke y eso me mantiene muy ocupado, además de las misiones en que nos manda la vieja, pero bien de todas formas.-Le respondió animadamente, sintiéndose feliz de hablar con Hinata.- ¿Y tú?

-M-muy bien, gracias… -Hinata miró a Naruto a los ojos, y por un momento sintió que se perdía en su mirada azul. Después de todo, Naruto era su persona más amada, y hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Se sentía muy contenta de poder hablar con él, a pesar de no ser correspondida y verlo junto a Sakura.

Luego Sakura mencionó que iba a oscurecer y que era mejor que se apuraran o se atrasarían con la cena, por lo que se despidieron de Hinata y regresaron a su casa.

Y ahí estaba Naruto, tirado en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando en lo linda que se veía con esa ropa.

Y es que Naruto era muy simple. Para él, Hinata simplemente se veía linda, más linda que antes. Eso era todo. Pero a pesar de lo simple que Naruto pudiera ser, sentía que tenía que ir más allá de eso. Además, Hinata le había dicho que lo amaba.

Este recuerdo hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño salto, nada muy extraño, pues Naruto no era muy popular entre las chicas. O no solía serlo, ahora lo era un poco más con todo el tema de ser un héroe y esas cosas, pero cuando descubrió que las chicas eran más complicadas de lo que esperaba se alejó un poco. No al principio, pues Naruto ya era un hombre, y como todo hombre le gustaban mucho las mujeres, así que había adquirido un poco de experiencia aquí y allá, pero después de un tiempo se aburrió un poco. Además, todas esas chicas lo buscaban solo por su popularidad en el pueblo, no por como él realmente era.

Así que la confesión de Hinata era algo distinto para él. Y no era nada como cuando Sakura se le confesó, pues él sabía que era mentira. Sabía que Sakura lo amaba como un amigo, un compañero, como a un hermano. Y él no estaba muy seguro ya de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sólo sabía que la quería mucho, pero no de qué forma.

Pero Hinata lo amaba. Y él le creía. Hinata es una buena persona. Honesta, esforzada, amable. Ella nunca le diría una mentira así. Ella daría su vida por él. Ella siempre lo apoyó.

Naruto recordó como había sido su confesión, como sacada de una película. Fue genial. O al menos eso pensaba él. Recordó a Hinata en el momento de su confesión y la comparó con la Hinata del día anterior. Las dos eran lindas. No había mucha diferencia. Lo único que a Naruto le había llamado la atención era ese sentimiento refrescante que había tenido al ver a Hinata en el mercado.

Y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera verano e hiciera calor. O quizá sí, un poco. Era como un alivio refrescante. El verla con su blusa blanca y su falda. Se veía linda. Su corazón volvió a dar un brinco.

Ok, entonces tendría que ir por ella o se volvería loco pensando y pensando en su pieza, pues él no era del tipo de persona que se queda a pensar en su cama, sino de los que salen a hacer cosas.

Y la única solución en la que pudo pensar era en buscar a Hinata. Además sentía un poco como si quisiera verla.


	2. Ansiedad y Duda

2.- Ansiedad y Duda

Ya era primavera, y podía ver las flores de cerezo caer por la puerta que daba a su jardín.

Hinata suspiró, y girando su cuerpo, quedó acostada en el piso mirando el techo de su habitación. Un rubio ocupada sus pensamientos en ese momento, como lo hacía cada vez que Hinata se veía provista de mucho tiempo libre.

Era por eso que había estado evitando, durante el último año, estar sin hacer nada. Cuando no tenía que salir a misiones con su equipo se ponía a entrenar, y era gracias a esto que se había vuelto tan fuerte últimamente.

Pero ya no podía seguir así, o la ansiedad la volvería loca. Luego de su confesión de amor, no había esperado una respuesta de Naruto. Pero durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja había sentido algo distinto en Naruto. Pero lo más probable es que fueran falsas esperanzas. Después de todo, había pasado ya un buen rato desde que volvió todo a la normalidad en Konoha y los demás países y seguía sin ver a Naruto. De seguro él no la extrañaba para nada. Y seguramente estaba feliz acompañando a Sakura en algún lugar, Hinata sabía que a Naruto siempre le gustó Sakura.

No. Debía dejar de tener falsas esperanzas, debía seguir con su vida ¿Pero iba a amar platónicamente a Naruto por siempre? ¿O en algún momento podría olvidarlo?

Una brisa entró suavemente a la habitación, y acariciando su piel, pozo delicadamente un pétalo rosado en su mejilla. Hinata lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo observó, como queriendo encontrar alguna imperfección en su hermoso color.

Sí. Era hora de hacer un cambio en sus sentimientos, ya era suficiente. Y quizá, más que olvidar a Naruto y buscar a otro hombre del que enamorarse, debía trabajar en su autoestima. En encontrarse con ella misma y empezar a amarse por cómo era.

"_Me gusta la gente como tú"_

El agradable recuerdo de Naruto diciéndole esas palabras le sacó una sonrisa, y por supuesto sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Pero una tristeza inmensa se apoderó de su corazón. Pensó en Naruto, y en todo lo que le gustaba de él. Su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello desordenado, su entusiasmo, su lealtad, sus ojos…

Una lágrima se asomó por los ojos de Hinata, quién sintiéndose miserable sin saber si era por frustración consigo misma o por la misma tristeza de tener que olvidar a su amado se levantó y se miró al espejo, decidida a dejar de pensar en eso. Tenía que salir de ahí y buscar algo con que distraerse.

Iba a ponerse ropa para entrenar cuando escucha la voz de Kiba al otro lado de la pared del jardín.

-¡Hinataaaa! ¡Sal con nosotros a divertirte!

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!-le siguió Akamaru.

Hinata sabía que Shino estaba con ellos, pero que prefería no añadir nada a todo ese griterío. Les respondió que estaría lista en cinco minutos. Se puso su ropa favorita y salió al encuentro con sus amigos.

Estuvieron paseando toda la tarde por Konoha, y Hinata se sentía agradecida por tener amigos como ellos. En su compañía se sentía feliz, además de que la mantenían distraída.

Cuando comenzó el atardecer se despidieron y cada cual fue a su casa. Hinata decidió tomar un atajo por el mercado, y fue entonces cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Había sido Naruto, e iba con Sakura. Estaban juntos. En el mercado.

-Naruto… -Su corazón se aceleró y sintió mil mariposas invadir su estómago, pero de una forma incómoda, pues se sentía fuera de lugar al estar con ellos. Se sentía ridícula por esperar que su amor fuera correspondido, viendo a Sakura a su lado, viendo lo hermosa que era, y la linda pareja que hacían juntos.-… Sakura, hola…

-¡Qué tal, Hinata! ¿Haciendo las compras?-Le preguntó la pelirrosa.

-No, d-de hecho recién estaba con Kiba y c-con Shino y Akamaru… -Hinata miró a Naruto y lo vió algo distraído. Y sintió unas ganas enormes de hablar con él. Aprovechó el momento en que Sakura se disponía a preguntar el precio de unas zanahorias.

- Y tú… N-naruto… ¿Cómo estás?-Podía sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. Y eso la hizo sentir tan tonta que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Un viejo habito que volvía cuando se ponía muy nerviosa.

-¡Muy bien! He estado entrenando con Sasuke y eso me mantiene muy ocupado, además de las misiones en que nos manda la vieja, pero bien de todas formas.-Al fin podía escuchar su voz, la cual se había vuelto más grave con el pasar de los años. De pronto Hinata sintió que nada importaba, ni si quiera si él amaba a Sakura o a cualquier otra. Si ella podía hablar con él, cuando estaba con él y podía ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban…

Por un momento pareció como si todo el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, y solo estuvieran Hinata y él, ambos mirándose a los ojos, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Oigan, ya se está volviendo tarde, ¿Volvamos?-La voz de Sakura quebró como hielo el cálido ensueño en el que Hinata se había metido. La miró, sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento, se despidió rápidamente de los dos con la mirada baja y se fue caminando a paso ligero, cuidando de no mantener un ritmo ligero en sus pies y no comenzar a correr como loca.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, recordaba lo recién sucedido. La voz de Naruto, su mirada…

Y se preguntó por qué todo tenía que ser así. Se permitió, por un momento, pensar de forma egoísta, de forma infantil, y se preguntó por qué la vida era tan injusta. Por qué nunca podía tener lo que quería. Ni si quiera podía tener lo que más quería en el mundo, que era el corazón de Naruto.

Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, en el cual ya había algunas estrellas, y se dio cuenta de que en verdad nunca lo había intentado si quiera. Solo le había declarado su amor, nada más.

No había hecho nada de lo que las chicas suelen hacer para atraer a la persona que les gusta. No se preocupaba más de lo necesario de su apariencia, ni de hablar más con él, ni de cocinar para él, ni de perseguirlo o algo así.

Y fue en ese instante en el que decidió tratar, aunque fuera al menos una vez, de acercarse un poco al corazón de Naruto.


	3. Iniciativa

3.-Iniciativa

-¿Ah? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te confesaste?!-Tenten se inclinaba cada vez más hacia Hinata ,quien luego de pensar mucho sobre el tema llegó a la conclusión que la única persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento era su única amiga mujer. Pero como Hinata era algo reservada no le había contado el pequeño detalle de que le había dicho a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos mientras trataba de salvarle la vida en medio de una batalla de la que aún nadie sabe cómo salió viva.

-Si… Perdona por no decirte antes…

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Ah?

-¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

-Pues… -Hinata se rascó la cabeza y miró a un lado. Ella realmente nunca esperó una respuesta por parte de Naruto.-… No me dio ninguna respuesta.

-¿Queeeeeeeé? No puedo creerlo ¡Naruto es un tonto! ¿Qué se cree?

-¡No! No es así…

Entonces Hinata tuvo que explicarle todo, contarle detalladamente cada vez que ella y Naruto hablaron luego de su confesión, todo esto en medio de batallas y disputas de guerra.

-Entonces yo creo que si tienes una oportunidad- Le dijo Tenten, para luego meterse un gran pedazo de cerdo en la boca.

-No lo creo… -Tenten le preguntó con un gesto por qué.- Para Naruto soy una amiga, nunca me vería de esa forma.

-¡Es por eso que vamos a hacer lo que me dijiste hace un rato! Te vamos a poner más bonita y lo vas a ir a ver.-Hinata se sonrojo de la vergüenza al pensar en esto, y más aún cuando vio que Tenten sacaba un estuche gigante de maquillaje de su bolso y le sonreía de forma pícara.

-¡Mira lo que me prestó Ino! Es una chica realmente simpática, ¿No?

Hinata y Tenten pasaron un par de horas jugando con el maquillaje y bromeando acerca de cómo Hinata podría llevarlo a alguna misión que le toque con Naruto y seducirlo por la noche. Hinata se volvió un tomate a la mención de la palabra "lencería" por parte de Tenten, pero luego se pusieron más serias y empezaron a pensar en la mejor forma de aproximarse al rubio en los días siguientes. Si es que ninguno de ellos salía en una misión.

Hinata estaba admirando su reflejo luego de ser ligeramente maquillada por Tenten, quien le enseñó cada paso y le dijo que al día siguiente podrían salir a comprar todo ellas juntas, cuando una empleada de la mansión Hyuuga le avisa a Hinata que hay alguien esperándola en la entrada de la casa.

Las dos kunoichis se miran y se preguntan quién podría ser. Y bien grande fue la sorpresa de Hinata al encontrar a Naruto esperándola. Éste le dio una gran sonrisa al verla.

-Na-naruto…

-¡Hola Hinata!- Hinata se acercó un poco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y alegrarse por la suerte que tenía de haberse puesto linda justo antes de que Naruto llegara.

-¿Cóm... Cómo estás?¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Hinata reunió valentía y lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole.

-Estoy muy bien…-Naruto se fijó en que Hinata lucía un poco distinta, o más bien dicho, más linda de normal, y pensó que la manera en que se sonrojaba era algo muy tierno también. No podía parar de sonreír. Incluso tenía ganas de reír. De hecho se rio un poco.- Vine para ver cómo estabas, y para preguntarte si querías salir a pasar el rato conmigo por ahí…

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado, así que mientras decía estas palabras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia la puerta principal. Y Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba. En cierto momento se preguntó si no estaría soñando.

-Cla-claro que si… -Dijo mirando al piso. Una dicha inmensa inundó su cuerpo entero.-… Voy a buscar mis cosas, vu-vuelvo en seguida.

Llegó corriendo a su habitación, y le contó lo recién sucedido a Tenten, dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad. Tenten la felicitó y le dijo que fuera, que ella se quedaría en su pieza por un rato y luego se iría. Las dos amigas se abrazaron y Hinata se despidió mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Hinata caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, sin ir en ninguna dirección específica. Los dos estaban algo nerviosos. Hinata más que Naruto. Le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando, pues obviamente estaba preocupada por ese silencio, el cual no sabía cómo romper. En medio de su preocupación Naruto la descubrió mirándolo, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrió y le preguntó si le gustaba el helado, a lo que Hinata obviamente respondió que sí. Cuando iban camino a la heladería comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos en comida, y poco a poco la conversación fluyó de forma natural. Hablaron de sus misiones, de las cosas chistosas que les han pasado a ellos y a sus compañeros en ellas, de los amigos que habían hecho fuera de Konoha, de los lugares que habían visitado, de sus ligares favoritos, de las misiones en que fueron juntos en busca de Sasuke luego de que este dejó la aldea, y así fue como se les pasó la tarde, cuando de repente notaron que el cielo comenzaba a ponerse rosado, naranjo y amarillo.

Estaban los dos sentados en un banco de una plaza cercana a la mansión Hyuuga cuando se dieron cuenta. Estaban recuperando la respiración luego de haberse reído a carcajadas recordando una de las anécdotas divertidas de Naruto. En medio de toda esa risa, Naruto había apoyado ligeramente su mano en la de Hinata, casi sin querer. Como si fuera tan natural el querer tocarla, el querer sentir lo suave que era.

Hinata terminó de reírse y lo notó. Vio la mano de su amado sobre la suya, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules, intensos y profundos que la miraban fijamente. Justo antes de perderse en esos ojos, pensó que la mirada de Naruto era mágica, había luz en ella. Y esa luz siempre la había salvado, desde que era pequeña.

-Hinata… -La aludida despertó de su ensueño y lo escuchó, aunque aún le era difícil, pues cada vez que veía esos ojos mirándola se sentía algo aturdida. -… Mañana salgo en una misión que durara una semana o quizá más, así que no podremos salir a divertirnos… -El rubio se rascó la cabeza, miró hacia el atardecer por un rato haciendo ruidos de nerviosismo, y volvió a mirar a Hinata, siendo consciente de lo increíble que se veía bañada por los rayos del atardecer.-… Una vez que vuelva, ¿Irías conmigo a comer ramen a Ichiraku?

Ramen a Ichiraku. Con Naruto. Hinata no lo podía creer, ¿iba a ser eso una cita, o estaban saliendo sólo como amigos? En cualquier caso, Hinata estaba feliz de que Naruto quisiera verla. Asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza, a lo que Naruto le sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

_Y aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia o a mií, su apoyo significa mucho para mí. Hace muchíiiiiisimo muchísimo muchísimo tiempo que no escribía un fanfic y me sentía algo insegura al principio, pero gracias a ustedes me siento más animada a seguir escribiendo esta historia._

_Quería decirles que a pesar de ser un fanfic de rango M, no quiero apresurar las cosas. Quiero que Hinata sea Hinata y Naruto sea Naruto, y si notan algo fuera de lugar en cuanto a sus personalidades díganmelo por favor. _

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cuidansee~. _


	4. Misiones

4.- Misiones

Naruto suspiró y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke. De nuevo.

Habían pasado más o menos dos meses desde que volvieron a la aldea y comenzaron a trabajar en la documentación de Sasuke para que pudiera volver a vivir en la aldea como un ciudadano más. No como un preso más en la cárcel. Tuvieron muchos problemas con los viejos jefes de la aldea, y debieron pasar por muchas peleas, pero al fin habían reconocido la lealtad de Sasuke, más o menos, y lo habían dejado en libertad condicional, por lo que le pusieron un sello en su tobillo derecho en caso de que quisiera hacer algo malvado otra vez, como un ataque terrorista a la aldea o en caso de querer escaparse.

Esa era la primera misión de Sasuke como shinobi de la Hoja en mucho tiempo, y desde que habían salido de la oficina de Tsunade para obtener la información y las órdenes de la misión, Naruto no había dejado se suspirar. Y es que estaba muy raro, se ponía a murmurar ciertas cosas, se quedaba mirando el piso, o el cielo, o sus manos y no dejaba de lanzar esos jodidos suspiros.

-fuuuuu…

-¿Podrías callarte de una vez? ¡Maldita sea, me tienes harto!-Le dijo Sasuke mientras apuraba el paso.

-¿Qué te sucede, Naruto?-Le preguntó Lee, quien junto a Shino era otro de los compañeros de equipo asignados para esta misión.

-¡No, no es nada! Es solo que… -Naruto captó algo con su mirada que llamó su atención. Aún no habían salido de la aldea, por lo que se dirigían a la entrada de Konoha, en donde vio la figura de una mujer parada a la sombra de los árboles.-… Esperen un momento.

Naruto corrió hacia la entrada de la aldea, y al acercarse se encontró con unos hermosos ojos blancos mirándolo.

-¡Hinata!

-Naruto, hola.-Hinata le sonrió con el usual color rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, co-como te vas por tanto ti-tiempo, yo… -Se sentía muy avergonzada de estar ahí, haciendo eso. Pero al despertarse ese día había sentido tantas ganas de verlo de nuevo que no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de valentía, así que decidió ir a despedirlo. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño recipiente negro y se lo entregó a Naruto.

-¿Para mí?-El rubio lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. Eran bolas de arroz.

-N-No es mucho, pero pueden compartirlo…-Dijo viendo que sus compañeros de equipo llegaban con miradas de curiosidad.

La saludaron alegremente, más Rock Lee que los otros dos, y comenzaron una pequeña conversación mientras Naruto guardaba la comida en su mochila. Le inquietaba el hecho de que Hinata de nuevo estaba más linda de lo normal, con su ropa clara y su cabello largo y brillante al viento. Le preocupada, porque no quería que nadie más se fijara en ella. Se dio cuenta de cómo Sasuke la miraba. La estaba mirando mucho, muy fijamente. Un fuerte sentimiento de posesión surgió en el pecho de Naruto.

-Bien. Tenemos que irnos ya.-Dijo, algo muy serio si es que es Naruto de quien estamos hablando. Se puso la mochila y miró a Sasuke, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza de que se apuraran.

-S-si… Supongo que tienes razón-Le contestó Lee, mientras miraba a Shino con cara de "¿_whatdafuq?Quien es esta persona?"._

Hinata se preocupó un poco ante esta situación. Pensó que quizá se había entrometido mucho y que Naruto estaba molesto. Que ya no la quería ver. Por eso quería irse pronto. Sintió como todo ese valor que había sentido en su casa se desvanecía y se convertía en un nerviosismo asfixiante.

-¡Q-Que les vaya muy bien!-Dijo mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue antes de perder el control.

-¡Hinata!-La aludida paró en seco, pero no se giró a mirar a Naruto.-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Recuerda nuestra promesa!-Le gritó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esto obviamente reconfortó el corazón de la chica, quién con toda la felicidad del mundo se dio la vuelta y le devolvió la sonrisa al rubio.

-¡De nada!

Y así fue como se despidieron. A Naruto lo molestaron durante todo el camino hacia el pueblo donde tenían que ir acerca de la promesa que había mencionado al despedirse de Hinata. Naruto no negó nada, pero tampoco les contó acerca de ello. Y no quiso compartir las bolas de arroz que ésta le había dado con sus amigos, quienes se quejaban de que Hinata le había dicho que las compartiera.

-Lo que pasa es que Hinata es tan linda que no quería que se sintieran excluidos, pero en verdad las hizo sólo para mí, y como yo la entiendo, voy a hacer lo que desde un principio ella quería que hiciera, ¡Comerlo todo yo!

-Eso, no es justo. Yo también quiero que una chica linda me de comida…-Se quejó Rock Lee.

-Naruto, ¿En qué están tú y Hinata?-Sasuke sorprendió a todos con esta pregunta. Y lo peor es que lo hacía de una forma muy seria, a pesar de que en el último mes se había vuelto un poco menos severo.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, como queriendo descifrar los pensamientos de su amigo.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-No, no es nada en especial.

-Ok, entonces no tengo para qué decirte.

Los dos amigos de la infancia intercambiaron miradas asesinas por un momento y luego siguieron comiendo como si nada. La verdad era que Naruto no estaba muy seguro él mismo de en qué estaba con Hinata, pero sabía que había algo. Y no iba a dejar que por estar una semana fuera del pueblo todo se arruinara.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, hace dos días Naruto se había ido en una misión. Sin quererlo llegó al parque en donde habían pasado una tarde juntos. Se sentó en el mismo banco en donde se habían sentado esa tarde, y de pronto sintió miedo de que Naruto se olvidara de ella. O más bien de que nunca hubiera habido nada, que ella se estuviera imaginando todo. Que Naruto volviera y la tratara como si nunca nada hubiese pasado. Que se olvidara de su cita en Ichiraku.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un ave mensajera aterrizó en el banco y se la quedó mirando. Hinata le quitó el mensaje que traía y luego de ver su contenido se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, para juntarse ahí con la Hokage y el equipo con el que le habían designado su nueva misión.

-Deben llevarle un mensaje altamente secreto a una persona en la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. No creo que se demoren mucho, pues el país está al lado del nuestro, pero tengan cuidado en el camino, la persona que me encargó esta misión me dijo que pudiese haber gente que no quiere que esta carta sea entregada.-Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y les hizo una seña a Hinata para que se acercara más a su escritorio.

-La misión es de tipo B, pero aun así necesitan ser precavidos. Es por eso que la líder para esta misión va a ser Hinata, ¿entendido?-Les dijo al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un pergamino a la ojiblanca.

La líder del equipo se sorprendió por esto, a lo que Tsunade le sonrió, y le dijo que había estaba trabajando duro y creía en sus habilidades. Hinata vio que Sai y Kiba le sonreían también.

Hinata sonrió. Le gustaba el equipo que le había tocado, incluso si a veces Sai la ponía nerviosa al hablar de lo perfectos que eran sus senos o cosas por el estilo, y además porque sabía que iba a llegar a tiempo a Konoha de esa misión para salir con Naruto.

_Lo siento por demorarme tanto! Es que estaba muy ocupada con algunos trámites y cosas del colegio._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y por favor sigan escribiéndolos, me animan mucho a seguir!_

_Un beso y un abrazooo, chao chao! _


	5. Avances

5.- Avances

El cielo se estaba volviendo de un color azul oscuro, y las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse poco a poco, a pesar de que en el horizonte aún quedaban notas de color rosa y naranjo, restos de un atardecer que les daba la bienvenida a Naruto y los demás a Konoha.

-Haaaaa… ¡Que aburrido fue!-Exclamó Rock Lee mientras cruzaban la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Si, pero al menos terminamos pronto!-Agregó Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era la primera vez que sentía tantas ansias de volver a Konoha, por lo que estaba contento de llegar. Pero su alegría se esfumó rápidamente al recibir la noticia de que Hinata y su equipo aún no volvían de una misión.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Lo cuestionó Tsunade, mirándolo con curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto había esperado a que sus compañeros salieran de la habitación para hacer esa pregunta.

-¡Bueno! ¡Tú sabes…! Hinata y yo somos amigos y…-Tsunade levantó una ceja y sonrió.- ¿Cuándo crees que vuelvan?

-Mmmmh, la verdad es que no lo sé. Ya deberían haber vuelto, considerando lo cerca que tenían que ir. Pero si piensas en la dificultad de la misión…-La Hokage se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo estrellado.

-¿No sería mejor si alguien va a ver que estén bien?

-Mmmmh, podría ser… -Naruto se estaba impacientando. No quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, además de que también estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Y él no era bueno preocupándose. Él necesitaba actuar.

-Yo voy.-El rubio se cruzó de brazos adoptando una postura reflexiva, pensando si estaría bien salir en ese mismo momento. Pero estaba cansado luego de la misión, y no estaría en sus mejores condiciones para luchar al día siguiente si se iba en ese momento. Casi adivinando sus pensamientos, Tsunade le dijo que saliera a la mañana siguiente, y que no se preocupara mucho, pues no tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo eso.

./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. /

Hinata, sentada en el piso, miraba cómo el fuego jugaba con el aire y le lanzaba chispas. Trataba de concentrarse en eso, y a la vez de estar al tanto de lo que los rodeaba. Estaba de guardia mientras los otros dormían, y no quería seguir pensando en lo frustrante que había sido encontrarse con unos maleantes tan problemáticos en el camino y debido a ello demorarse tanto en volver a casa. Pero al día siguiente regresarían, y sentía una ansiedad inmensa cada vez que pensaba en que pronto vería a Naruto.

Luego de unas horas Akamaru despertó a Kiba, quién continuó haciendo de guardia para que Hinata pudiera dormir.

./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././. .

Los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja iban camino a casa, saltando de árbol en árbol, cuando de repente Kiba y su compañero sienten un olor diferente y se detienen.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo conozco este olor!

-¿Qué es?-Hinata miró preocupada a Kiba, y en medio de su distracción chocó contra algo, o más bien contra alguien. Los dos cayeron abrazados encima de una de las gruesas ramas del árbol sobre el que iban pasando. Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que la persona sobre ella era un rubio de ojos azules bastante emocionado debido a la situación.

-¡Te encontré!-Le dijo mientras la miraba, apoyando sus manos en la madera, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Hinata, quien lo miraba sorprendida y sin saber bien qué hacer al tener su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

-¿Naruto?-El aludido volteó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sai, Kiba y Akamaru, quienes lo miraban divertidos y extrañados al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?-Dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano a Hinata, quien todavía no podía asimilar la presencia anticipada de algo que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo. Al levantarse, no quiso soltar su mano, pero pensó que sería raro si no lo hacía. La soltó, y sintió su mano muy fría sin el tacto del rubio. Lo miró, y lo descubrió mirándola, y por un segundo se sostuvieron la mirada, para luego prestar atención a sus amigos.

Decidieron detenerse a almorzar a un pequeño río cercano, ya que no recibieron noticias urgentes de Naruto, que fue lo que habían pensado en un principio que era el motivo de su encuentro. Éste les dijo que la vieja Tsunade estaba muy preocupada y que por eso los había ido a buscar, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer ese día. Comieron y rieron por un buen rato, y cuando terminaron, Hinata se levantó diciendo que iba a buscar agua al río, cuando en verdad era para calmarse un poco. Aún podía sentir el calor de los brazos de Naruto rodeándola, y se estremeció ante tan pensamiento, abrazándose a sí misma. No es que no estuviera feliz, de hecho estaba contentísima, pero su amor infantil por Naruto parecía estar cambiando. Recordó el calor del pecho de Naruto contra el suyo…

-¿Hinata?

-¿¡Ah?!

Splash. Hinata cayó al agua. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos, hasta que Naruto reaccionó y se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse, por segunda vez ese día.

-Gra-gracias… No sé qué me pasa hoy día… jeje… -Le dijo Hinata con una ligera sonrisa. Se sentía algo apenada mientras se escurría el agua el pelo, pues había quedado totalmente empapada. Naruto notó esto, y no pudo evitar notar también cómo la ropa de Hinata se había adherido completamente a su cuerpo. Y éste fue el principio del fin para Naruto. No se había dado cuenta del cuerpazo que tenía la ojiblanca. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar los ojos de su femenina figura.

Para no quedarse hipnotizado se ofreció a buscar algo con lo que Hinata se pudiera secar mejor, y cuando volvió con una pequeña toalla la encontró sentada tomando sol en una roca. Su piel blanca resplandecía, y sus ropas aún no se secaban, por lo que al verla Naruto tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que podía hablar.

-Jajajaja, en verdad me sorprendiste, aunque supongo que fui yo el que te sorprendió a ti. Lo siento por eso.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba y le ponía la toalla sobre la cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

-N-no es nada, me voy a secar en seguida con este calor… -Hinata se asomó bajo la toalla, y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Sintió como si la penetraran, como si vieran a través de ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y se perdió en la mirada de Naruto.

Él le acarició, muy delicadamente, una mejilla, pensando que eran más suaves de lo que pudiera haber imaginado nunca. Se fijó en sus labios, de un rosado pálido, y también quiso saber lo suaves que eran. Frunció el ceño un poco, y cerrando los ojos, se acercó, y posó sus labios en los de Hinata, suavizándose así su expresión.

Ella cerró los ojos, presionando un poco el beso. Se sentía muy cálido, con las manos grandes y masculinas de Naruto en sus mejillas, y eso era lo único en que podía pensar, y en que quería más. Puso sus manos en los brazos de Naruto, y al abrir ligeramente la boca, en un leve intento por recuperar algo de oxígeno, Naruto profundizó un poco el beso. Y Hinata lo correspondió. Y era todo muy cálido, y sentía su estómago lleno de mariposas, y descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo. Y ya nada existía aparte de ellos, y Hinata comenzaba a marearse un poco, pero a querer más al mismo tiempo.

Escucharon la voz de Sai llamándolos, y se separaron, fija la mirada en la del otro. Con sus respiraciones algo entrecortadas y el rostro sonrojado, más el de Hinata que el del rubio, se miraron sin decir nada, y cuando Sai apareció de entre los árboles lo miraron, sonrieron, y haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, volvieron con los demás.

Muy luego llegaron a Konoha, e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage para darle la información acerca del éxito de la misión y de su llegada.

Se despidieron de Tsunade, Sai, Kiba y Akamaru y caminaron por un rato. Al estar solos, Naruto se atrevió a tomarle la mano.

-Hey, Hinata… -Los dos dejaron de caminar en la esquina en donde se separaban sus caminos. -… Mañana vamos a Ichiraku, ¿Cierto?-Le dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, anuque en el fondo también estaba un poco inquieto.

A Hinata se le iluminó el rostro. Con el beso de la tarde se le había olvidado que tenían una cita pendiente. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y después de fijar la hora a la que Naruto la pasaría a buscar, se despidieron. Naruto iba a darse la vuelta cuando Hinata se acerca, y poniéndose de puntitas en los pies, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././././././. ./././

_Tadáaa! _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me esforcé mucho al escribirlo!_

_Sus reviews me encantan, así que sigan escribiéndolos por favor! Sus comentarios valen oro para mí._

_Un besito, chaoo~_


	6. Compromisos

_Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo! Lo que pasa es que estoy en medio de exámenes finales y no he tenido tiempo, tampoco lograba encontrarle un rumbo correcto a la historia, pero al fin llegó la inspiración y pude continuar escribiendo!_

_Naruto es de Kishimoto_

Compromisos

Hinata y Naruto caminaban de la mano, iluminados por los faroles puestos para el cada vez más cercano festival de verano.

Habían comido ramen, se habían reído mucho, habían hablado de muchas cosas, juntos se acostumbraron a las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas de los conocidos que los habían visto juntos, y ahora ambos se encontraban en un estado de paz, en el que no sentían nerviosismo ni la necesidad de llenar el silencio incómodo, pues el silencio ya no era incómodo.

Llegaron a un pequeño santuario hermosamente iluminado y decorado con flores y ofrendas de la gente. Había una pequeña fuente próxima a éste, en la cual se sentaron. Las luces brillaban en el agua le daba un aspecto mágico al lugar. Naruto pensó que era el lugar y el momento adecuado para lo que quería decirle a la kunoichi que tenía en frente.

-Hinata, por favor, sé mi novia.

Hinata miró a Naruto, sorprendida por la repentina propuesta. Él la miraba con resolución, como si estuviera preparado para insistir y rogarle si es que era necesario. Hinata se quedó muda, no podía creerlo. Debía estar soñando, sí, eso debía ser. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de Naruto, y comenzó a estirarlas, pensando que si era un sueño su piel no se sentiría muy real.

-Esto… E-Es un su-sueño… ¿Verdad?

-… ¿Hinata?-Naruto tomo las manos de la ojiblanca entre las suyas y le sonrió con ternura.

-No, no lo es.-El héroe de Konoha besó sus manos, por lo que Hinata se sonrojó de sobremanera.-... Hinata, me gustas mucho.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, y al mismo tiempo que lágrimas amenazaban con salir, le respondió que sí. Que sí quería ser su novia, por supuesto, que sí, que sí y que sí. Y siguió asintiendo mientras trataba de dejar de llorar, agachando la cabeza, apoyándola en la del rubio, quien la tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza, riéndose, pues cada vez se sorprendía más con lo linda que era esta chica.

Y ahora era su novia.

Naruto la acompañó hasta su casa, en donde se despidieron con un beso de buenas noches que parecía nunca terminar, y con la respiración algo agitada Hinata entró por la puerta principal de la mansión, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.

Creía que esta felicidad no se iría nunca, o que por lo menos duraría hasta la mañana siguiente, pero la voz de su padre llamándola a su oficina la inquietó.

-Hinata, siéntate.-La aludida hizo como su padre le ordenó y se sentó frente en la silla más cercana a su escritorio. Su padre la observó por un rato, advirtiendo que a pesar de que Hinata mantenía una postura erguida y segura como le había enseñado, su expresión aún mostraba un poco de temor.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?

-Te he llamado para hablar de un asunto muy importante.-Hiashi cierra los ojos y suspira. Hinata se pregunta qué será lo que lo perturba tanto.-Se trata de tu futuro.

-¿Ah?

-Pronto cumplirás diecisiete años, y como todo miembro de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, debes pensar en el futuro del clan, en los servicios que les puedes dar a través de conexiones con otros clanes importantes y antiguos de Konoha…

-Espera, no te referirás a…

-Quiero prometerte en matrimonio a Sasuke Uchiha, quien se muestra interesado en restaurar su clan.

Hinata escuchó bien, pero no parecía capaz de entender lo que le acababan de decir. Mil ideas surgieron en su mente al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué Sasuke querría casarse con ella? ¿Por qué no era ella capaz de elegir con quien casarse? ¿Por qué ahora, que eran tan jóvenes aún?¿Eso significaba que ella no sería la heredera del clan, sino su hermana?¿Qué pasaría con su relación con Naruto, la cual recién había empezado?

-No…

-¿Hinata? ¿Vas a desobedecer las órdenes de tu padre?

-No es justo, padre. Además, me estas faltando el respeto de muchas formas…-Una lágrima se asomó en la mejilla de Hinata, quién miró herida a su padre.-… Y pensé que, a pesar de todo, tú querías que yo fuera feliz y tomara mis propias decisiones, ¿No?

Hiashi se sorprendió ante el tono utilizado por su hija. Era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba de esa forma. Se quedó mudo por un momento, el cual Hinata aprovechó para pararse y salir de la habitación.

No supo cómo llegó a su cama, pero lo hizo, y lloró por un buen rato. Luego se levantó y miró por su ventana. La abrió, y dejó que el viento le refrescara la cara. Pensó en Naruto, y en que ahora ella era su novia. Ella era de Naruto, y de nadie más. Hinata sonrió ante tal pensamiento, y cuando se hubo calmado se puso el pijama y se acostó, pensando que todo estaría bien, que nada podría separarla de su amado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata entró a la oficina de la Hokage a la hora exacta a la que la habían citado. Le habían dicho que se trataba de una misión de último momento, algo urgente, y que justo en ese instante la mayor parte de los ninjas de Konoha se encontraba fuera de la aldea en otras misiones, por lo que disponían de muy poca gente.

Al entrar, se encontró con los oscuros y fríos ojos de Sasuke, quien le sonrió levemente, pero Hinata sintió que era una sonrisa falsa.

La recién llegada saludó a los que se encontraban ahí, los cuales eran Tsunade, Ino, Shino, y por supuesto Sasuke. Recordó lo que le había dicho su padre con respecto al Uchiha, y no pudo evitar mirarlo un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra. De repente encontró toda esa situación en la que estaba metida muy rara.

-No es nada… -En ese justo momento se escuchó la risa de Naruto detrás de la puerta, la cual atravesó en compañía de Shikamaru, que lo miraba algo fastidiado, pero sonriendo al fin y al cabo.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró apenas escuchó la voz del rubio, y al entrar este en la habitación, pareció como si todo se iluminara. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Naruto, sin si quiera fijarse en los demás, fue hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, con una sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le dijo con una voz más gentil.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse enganchada de los ojos de Naruto, y supo que nunca se acostumbraría. Cuando éste estaba a punto de contestarle, Tsunade los interrumpió con un ruidoso "Ejem!" y los dos se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando, unos más sorprendidos que otros.

Y es que no podían creer que el Naruto ruidoso y bruto de hace un segundo era ahora esta persona tierna y calmada. Y, ¿Desde cuándo esos dos estaban juntos?

-Ooookay, suéltenlo ya.-Dijo una divertida Tsunade con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, y bastante emocionado de al fin poder hacer el anuncio, les dijo:

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Hinata ahora es mi novia, así que la tratan bien o se las verán conmigo! ¡Díganme si no es genial!?

Y acto seguido la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que la Hyuga se sonrojó y solo atinó a sonreír algo avergonzada a los demás, quienes los felicitaron. Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se quedó en su rincón sonriendo para sí mismo, lo cual daba la equivocada impresión de que estaba feliz por ellos.

Pero Sasuke no estaba feliz por ellos, estaba feliz porque tenía confianza en sí mismo y sabía que la relación de Hinata con Naruto no duraría mucho si él se metía entremedio.


	7. Conflictos 1

Conflictos-Parte 1

-Odio esta parte de las misiones.

-Eso es porque eres un flojo.

-Es que es tan problemático tener que acampar, si tan solo pudiésemos viajar toda la noche y terminar con esto de una buena vez…

-Me extraña oír eso del tan siempre calmado y paciente Shikamaru Nara-Ino terminó de instalar la carpa que compartiría con Hinata y se quedó mirando a su compañero de equipo.-Pero espera, creo que ya sé la razón… ¿Tantas ganas tienes de tener algo de tiempo libre para volver a ver a tu noviecita de la Aldea de la Arena?

Shikamaru respiró profundo y no dejó que Ino lo pusiera nervioso sólo con haberlo descubierto. Cuando estaba a punto de responderle llegaron Naruto y Shino con leña para hacer la fogata.

-¿Entonces es verdad lo de Temari?-Naruto le pasó el brazo sobre el cuello a Shikamaru y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Ay Dios… Ya déjenme en paz.

.-.

Hinata se encontraba a las orillas de un lago, recordando que había pasado por ese mismo lugar con Naruto, en una misión de búsqueda con el objetivo de encontrar alguna posta sobre Sasuke. Sonrió al pensar en lo irónico que era que ahora solo quería que se alejara lo más posible de su vida. De repente sintió a alguien detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta, viendo que era Sasuke el que la miraba fijamente a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Me debes una explicación-Por algún motivo, Hinata se sentía como cuando le hablaba a su padre. Había adquirido el tono firme y la expresión fría y dura que había aprendido a adoptar con los años.

-Supongo que sí.

-Verás, Sasuke… Soy de las que creen que las personas pueden cambiar, y no tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero…

-Pero amas a Naruto-Sasuke empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, divertido por la expresión y el tono desafiante de Hinata.-Verás, Hinata. Yo necesito casarme contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo?

-Por tus ojos. Quiero ver qué pasa si combinamos mis ojos con los tuyos.

-Eso es absurdo… -Una mirada de miedo se asomó en los ojos de Hinata, y Sasuke no la paso desapercibida.

-No, no lo es. Quiero recuperar mi clan, y quiero hacerlo de la mejor forma posible. Imagínate el poder que adquiriríamos. Nunca más volveríamos a ser exterminados, seríamos el doble de legendarios de lo que son los otros clanes de Konoha, nos tendrían mucho más respeto. Sólo imagínate, Hinata. Imagina –Sasuke extendió sus manos hacia arriba y adquirió un tono de admiración-"Sasuke Uchiha y Hinaya Hyuga" , y luego nuestros hijos, piensa en el honor que sería para nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos…

-Sasuke, no…-Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras que Sasuke daba otro hacia adelante y la agarraba de ambos brazos, casi sacudiéndola.

-Mientras que con Naruto, ¿Qué?... ¿En verdad piensas que va a convertirse en Hokage? Quizás ocurra, pero quizás no. No puedes estar segura, su linaje no tendría ningún sentido…

-¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame ya!-Hinata se zafó del agarre del Uchiha y se alejó unos metros de él.

-Creo que estas totalmente equivocado Sasuke. Tus motivos no son buenos. Piénsalo mejor, por favor. Además-Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró hondo-Yo no me casaría con nadie por algo así. Y yo amo a Naruto, así que no hay posibilidad de que me case contigo. Yo… Y-yo lo siento… Y gracias po-por la oferta pero, n-no puedo aceptarla… O-olvídate de eso, por favor…

Y con esto, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Sasuke frustrado, pero sobre todo, sorprendido de sí mismo. Se había alterado demasiado, y lo más importante, se había dado cuenta de que ni él se creía esos argumentos. No. Él no quería casarse con Hinata solo por eso. Es verdad que para él era muy importante casarse con alguien fuerte y reconstruir su clan, pero había algo en Hinata… ¿Qué era? La encontraba linda, tenía un cuerpazo, eso no podía negarlo. Pero había algo en ella que le hacía quererla para él.

.-.

Hinata se encontraba apoyada en un árbol, alejada del lago y del campamento. Necesitaba procesar lo que acababa de pasarle.

Miró hacia el cielo, y se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba en blanco. No era capaz de pensar en ninguna solución. Ni si quiera analizar la situación. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se deslizó por el tronco hasta sentarse en el suelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Debía contarle a Naruto? Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, pero, ¿tenía que ser ahora?

Su cuerpo se tensó al percibir la presencia de alguien cerca, y vio a Naruto aparecer de entre los árboles.

-¡Ah! Al fin te encuentro-Dijo su novio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó al lado de Hinata y le rodeó la espalda con un brazo.-Está empezando a hacer demasiado frío.

Hinata se acurrucó en el pecho de Naruto, y queriendo sentir más su calidez lo abrazó, escondiendo su cara en su chaqueta.

-¿Hinata? ¿Sucede algo?

La ojiblanca miró hacia arriba, dejando ver a Naruto su expresión preocupada.

-No es nada…

Hinata besó suavemente a Naruto, aun sintiendo como si todo eso fuera un sueño. Ambos se fundieron en el beso, y al reconocer el dulce aroma de Hinata, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hinata, aspirando y sonriendo al sentirse tan feliz. Ella dejó escapar unas risitas, diciéndole que su nariz le hacía cosquillas. Naruto disfrutó el sonido de su voz, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su blanco y suave cuello. Hinata sentía como la sensación de cosquilleo se convertía en algo más. No sabía qué era, pero no quería que se detuviera. Naruto comenzó a disfrutar más de eso también, y a volverse más creativo con sus besos. Fue entonces cuando un extraño sonido salió de la boca de Hinata, lo cual los sorprendió a los dos.

Naruto se separó levemente de ella para verla a la cara, y ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Sonrojados e indecisos, sabían que no podían continuar eso ahí. Estaban en medio de una misión. Debían estar alerta en todo momento. Naruto tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que sus piernas se habían enredado con las de Hinata, y sus cuerpos estaban sumamente cerca, por no decir que estaban pegados el uno al otro. Volvió a mirar a Hinata, tragó saliva. Sin querer le había bajado un poco el cierre de su chaqueta lila, por lo que podía ver perfectamente la piel de su cuello, su clavícula que subía y bajaba debido a su respiración agitada, y el comienzo de sus pechos, interrumpido por una polera negra y ajustada que apenas se alcanzaba a ver debajo de sus holgadas ropas. Hinata lo miraba con deseo, con sus labios rojos de tanto besarse. Naruto nunca la había visto así. Pero debía controlarse, se dijo a si mismo.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo un par de veces y la volvió a mirar. Le dio un beso en la frente, le sonrió, y le dijo que era hora de comer.

Volvieron de la mano al campamento cuando ya casi había oscurecido. Ino los molestó un poco por haber desaparecido juntos, pero como nadie le seguía el juego, pues según ella todos en esa misión eran unos aburridos, se calló.

Hinata evitaba la mirada de Sasuke, o más bien cualquier tipo de contacto o comunicación con él. Shino se dio cuenta de esto, siendo tan observador como era, además de que era amigo de Hinata, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento.

Tal como lo habían previsto, llovió esa noche, y mientras Hinata pensaba que tenía que decirle de alguna forma a Naruto lo que estaba pasando con su queridísimo amigo Sasuke, el sonido de la lluvia la acunó y le sumió en un sueño ligero y alerta.


End file.
